multifandomroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Claims
This is the page to go to if you want to know who has taken who and want to claim a character. Rules #If you see a character you want is not on here, you can ask to claim him or her. For now, until the wiki is bigger, 15 characters to a person, please. #If you are inactive for a month or longer, your character(s) will be removed for the list and allowed to be taken again. #Some characters that travel in pairs will count as one character, like Erika and Walker from Durarara!!, Isaac and Miria from Baccano!, Kiba and Akamaru from Naruto, and such. #Fusion characters count as being part of the characters that make them up. If another person roleplays a character that makes up the fusion, roleplay will be split between them until the character in question turns back to normal. #OCs are allowed (maxium of 25 not counting the characters you've claimed so far), but please, no godmod or Mary Sues. Anime Naruto: Hinata Hyuga - Timid, soft-spoken, thoughtful, polite, very shy, kind, short dark blue haired, fair skined female with white-gray eyes. Has strong, fast fists. (Shortstar) Ino Yamamaka - Kind, confident, outspoken, tall female with blue eyes and a long blonde pony-tail. Constantly going on a diet, trys to get guys. Can clone herself. (Shortstar) Baccano!: Isaac Dian and Miria Harvent: Strong, tall, brown-haired man with blue eyes & bright, cheerful, helpful blonde woman with blue eyes. Both are immortal and thieves. (Feenie) Durarara!!: Izaya Orihara: Slightly short, well-built, handsome, clever, manipulative, dark-haired man with auburn eyes. An informant, constantly teases Shizuo. (Feenie) Vorona: Strong, slim, blonde woman with icy eyes. An assassin who works with Shizuo. (Feenie) Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty - Small, adorable, cheerful pink-haired woman with blue eyes. Travels with Bo-bobo and co. Is in love with Heppokumaru/Gasser. (Feenie) Yu-Gi-Oh! Yusei Fudo - Strong, smart, cool, quiet black-haired man with cobalt-blue eyes. Signer. Gifted inventor and duelist. (Feenie) Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles Fai D Flowright - Tall, skinny, handsome, playful blonde man with sky blue eyes. Wizard. Travels with others. (Feenie) Tiger & Bunny Kotetsu T. Kaburagi - Tall, well-built, sometimes childish dark-haired man with amber eyes. A NEXT user. (Feenie) Hetalia Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt - Silver haired man with red eyes. Represents the nation of Prussia. (Feenie) Western Animation N/A Video Games Sonic the Hedgehog: Blaze the Cat - Lavendar female Mobian cat with a red jewel on her forehead and yellow eyes. Can control fire and is a skilled fighter, and is relatively fast. (Shortstar) Tikal the Echidna - Orange-pink Mobian echidna with emerald eyes and a gold head-band. Can use the power of the Chaos if she has one. (Shortstar) Final Fantasy Lightning Farron - Strong, slim, tall, clever, beautiful, pink-haired woman with sharp, aqua blue eyes. L'Cie. Sister to Serah. A bit cold, and protective of her sister. (Feenie) Webcomics Homestuck Nepeta Leijon - Small, cute, olive-blooded troll with horns shaped like cat ears and green eyes. Loves to roleplay. (Feenie) Live Action N/A Books The Hunger Games Katniss Everdeen - Small, skinny, smart, dark-haired teenager with gray eyes. From District 12. Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. (Feenie) OCs N/A